


where the winds take you

by TeagueBlack



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeagueBlack/pseuds/TeagueBlack
Summary: His father said he was meant to be with the sea, but Ranzal has always been a child of the wind.(A very, very short drabble.)





	where the winds take you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains spoilers for Chapter 7 of Dragalia Lost. I take no responsibility if you choose to ignore this warning.

_"The sons of Saint Lotier are meant to live by the sea and with it. So it has always been, and so it will always be."_

Ranzal has heard his father say this many, many times.

But Ranzal has always been a child of the wind.

Sure, water and wind have similarities. They're everywhere, and they bend to no one, or at least no one _ordinary_ , and are far beyond the grasp of humanity.

But there is one thing which draws him to the wind.

It's the fact that he can ride the winds in a way that he can never ride the waves. It's in the powerful swings of his axe, the way he spins in mid-air and lets the wind carry him with it. It's in the way the wind has always been with him, the way it blew hard as he left home for the first time, the way it caressed his skin and ruffled his hair and whispered, _"You are free."_

And it was the winds of change that blew him to Euden, where he opened his eyes and realised that Euden was very, very different from most nobles. Euden is kind and fair, brave and determined, but most of all, he knows mercy. Perhaps far too much, but Ranzal knows he's there to deal out ruthlessness should Euden's mercy ever be spurned.

The winds have guided him to the prince, the boy who has been made to grow up too fast, too quickly, and they have told him that he needs to protect him. Guide him.

The winds blew at Euden's back, as he faced the lord of Saint Lotier - Ranzal's father - and told him firmly, "You can't have him."

And Ranzal knows the winds which have carried him everywhere have finally carried him to a place he can call home. 

He is an essential asset of New Alberia. He is Euden's loyal companion.

He is a child of the wind, and the winds blow strong in his favour.


End file.
